


Lending a Hand to a Friend in Need

by re_l



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: You help Dante out with his heat.





	Lending a Hand to a Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> anon request for dante in heat! hope you enjoy anon ;)

You knew something was up with Dante. He was acting...strange. Well, stranger than usual anyway - Dante was always kind of enigmatic in his own way. 

He seemed stressed. You noticed he'd been avoiding you lately and whenever you spoke to him, he seemed strained. You had no real idea why - had you done something to piss him off? Probably not but still...it was strange. 

As you trudged up the stairs towards his room, you thought about all the interactions you had had with him. There was no way in hell he was mad at you - in your mind, you hadn't done anything wrong. It had to be something else…

As you approached the door, you heard groaning coming from within, almost as if he was in pain. _Had he hurt himself somehow? Was that why he was avoiding you? He was too prideful to admit he needed help?_

Without thinking, you burst through the closed door. It was impolite, but if he was hurt, you needed to help him as soon as possible.

"Dante! Are you alright? I heard-" 

The sight you were greeted with stopped you in your tracks. Dante had his legs spread, cock in hand, jerking off to some porno he was watching on his phone when you charged in so rudely unannounced. 

"_Oh my god,_" you stammered, clasping your hands over your mouth. You could feel your cheeks rapidly filling with heat. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I thought you were hurt and I wanted to see if I could help. Oh my god I'm so-" 

Dante cut you off by holding up a hand. His signature smirk tugged at his lips. 

"Doll, it's fine. Maybe just knock next time?" he suggested, chuckling. 

You nodded feeling shameful as you turned around to reach for the doorknob. 

"Y'know," you heard Dante drawl from behind you. "We've hooked up and everything before...so since you're already here, do you maybe uh, wanna do it again?" 

You turned around, eyes wide, fairly sure what you'd just heard was some kind of auditory hallucination. 

"What?" you stuttered, awkwardly turning around to face him once more.

"So, I'm guessing it's a no? Well, if you change your mind you know where to find me. Heat or not, I'd hook up with you whenever," he said with a wink. 

"Wait, you're in heat?" 

He nodded. You took a few tentative steps toward Dante. 

"I-I can help." You offered a small smile along with your words. 

Dante's eyes lit up at your proposal. He patted the bed next to him. 

"Seat next to me's empty, princess." 

You crawled onto the bed next to him. 

"Hey," he said, voice full of warmth. He ran his hand along your jaw. 

"H-hey," you responded, voice shaky. 

Dante pulled you onto his lap, resting his hands on your hips. You felt his hardness pressed against your clothed core. 

"These should come off," he said indicating your shorts and t-shirt. 

You nodded, reaching to pull off your shirt. You heard Dante moan when he realized you weren't wearing a bra. He latched his mouth onto a nipple as you shifted to remove your bottoms. 

You moaned as he ran his tongue around your areola, the action causing your nipple to harden into a rosy bud. He soon switched breasts, lavishing your other nipple with just as much attentiveness. 

Dante pulled away from your tits, a _pop _resounding through the room. 

"I can't wait to be inside of you," he groaned, squeezing your ass with his large palms. 

He flipped you over so that he was on top, causing you to let out a tiny yelp of surprise. He wasted no time lining his cock up with your entrance. Before sheathing himself within your cunt, he ran his cockhead up and down your slick folds. You moaned at the slight contact his head made with your clit. 

"Are you ready, princess?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

You nodded more eagerly than intended, yearning to feel him stretch you out. 

You cried out as Dante pushed into you, savoring the feeling of his girth split you open. You wrapped your arms around him to pull him close. You could feel the fevered warmth radiating off his body. 

He began to thrust into you at a brutal pace, desperate to satiate his lust if even momentarily. You squeezed your eyes shut, letting Dante take you however he wanted. Your body rocked with the force of his thrusts.

"O-oh my god!" you mewled, beginning to feel your climax build in your lower stomach. 

"That feel good, babe?" he asked, never slowing his pace. 

"_MhhhHHmm,_" you moaned, voice hitching as he hit your sweet spot. "R-right there." 

He continued to massage the spongy flesh of your g-spot with his member, winding you up even more. Your toes curled as you wrapped your legs around his lower back to pull him even closer. Your climax was inevitable, teetering like a dam about to break. 

"I'm gonna come," you cried out, feeling your pussy clench around his thick cock. 

"Do it, [Y/N], do it," he said, voice low and breathy. 

And so you did. You screamed as your vision blurred and went white, feeling your world spin as pleasure coursed through your veins and entire body. You were in complete rapture as Dante continued to pound into you. 

"You still on the pill? I wanna cum in you." 

You nodded firefly, murmuring a quiet 'yes' to reaffirm your statement. You felt quite boneless.

Dante only managed to bottom out a few more times before succumbing to his orgasm. You moaned quietly as he coated your insides with his seed. 

Before pulling out, he leaned down to press a light kiss to your lips. 

"Thank you, [Y/N]." 

"Sure," you offered. 

After he removed himself from you, you rolled onto your side, beginning to feel his warmth trickle out of you and down your thigh. You groaned. 

"Whaddya say we hit the shower and clean up a bit?" you heard Dante say. 

You pushed yourself up with your elbows. 

"You're ready to go again?" 

"Yup. A blessing and a curse." He winked. 

"How much longer is your heat going to last?" you asked curiously.

"Maybe a few more days? Why?" 

You smirked. 

"I can help with that." 

It was going to be a long few days.__

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
